Hurt
by OhGodNoNoMoreCandles
Summary: "No please" Sakura cried as she held both of her bloody teammate in her arms.  All she wanted was to hear their voices again...One last touch goodbye. Will that ever happen? Song-Fic Hurt by Christina Aguilera


**Read a while listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

**

* * *

**

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**  
**If only I knew what I know today**

_"No please" Sakura cried as she held both of her bloody teammate in her arms. It was a sight nobody wanted to see.  
Her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura continued to try and heal them but nothing seemed work. All she wanted to do was take their pain away. It was unreal to her...but it was happening.  
_

_"Sakura" Naruto said and whinced in pain. "We can't stay" He said with a smile on his bloody face._

_"N-No don't say that!" Sakura screamed as she choked on her tears. Anything but that...no._

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
**

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she thought of her memories. All the blood,pain and suffer.  
It made tears fall from her face. She never wanted that to happen...

"Naruto...Sasuke" She whispered and curled into a ball. It hurt... The people you love to die right in front of you. Sakura started to scream the pain she felt in her heart was unbearable.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**  
**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**  
**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**  
**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

_"It's going to be alright" Sakura cried and brush both of the hair out of their eyes. They can't leave me...I won't let them.  
"Please" Sakura said and shut her eyes tightly. "Don't leave me...I would know what to do with out you!" She yelled._

_"You'll be fine you're a strong person" Naruto said and gave her one of his famous smirk. "I know you can make it"_

_Sasuke smiled at Sakura. It was sad to think that this was their finally moments in life. She started to rub their cheeks gently._

_Thinking of the times she hit Naruto and annoyed Sasuke were painful. She wished she could've treated them better...but it was to late...she couldn't turn back time. This was what was happening now and she couldn't do nothing about it. Thinking about all the things she couldn't do was making her feel like nothing. They were everything to her,the reason she woke up in the morning,lived her life and lived. There was no one like them. Her meaning for life...dieing right in front of her._

_"Don't cry" Sasuke said and wiped away her tears but they continued to flow freely. _

_Sakura smiled a bit. She didn't understand why they had to go. It was unfair... "Don't go...don't go" She repeated herself over and over._

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

Sakura walked to the training grounds to see her new team. Neji Hyūga,Rock Lee and Tenten...  
She didn't want a new team...a new team to let down. But by orders of Tsunade she had to. She was against it...

_*Flash Back*_

_"Sakura" Tsunade said as she watched Sakura sit with her head down "I'm assigning you to a new team"_

_Those words that she couldn't take. "No" Sakura said and got up from her chair. "You can't just replace them!"_

_Tsunade was shocked. "I know they died of a noble cause...but you're going to have to do this"_

_Sakura knew she couldn't do anything about it...but cry. "No!" She screamed and stormed out the Hokage's office_

_*End of flash back*_

It was hard to work with them. Neji and Lee...they were to much like Sasuke and Naruto. She gripped her chest from the pain and ran.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself**  
**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**  
**I've missed you since you've been away**

_"Sakura...there's nothing you can change about this" Sasuke said._

_The promise she made earlyer...she didn't think she could keep. The whole thing about 'Everything is going to be alright'._

_"Sakura promise me something" Naruto said and Sakura nodded. "Don't cry when we're gone"_

_She just didn't know if she could keep that promise but she nodded anyway. "I'll do my best" She whispered and put their hands on her cheek. 'Please don't go' She thought to herself._

_"I need you to stay strong" Sasuke weakly smiled. "But I have a promise as well...I want you to live your life without us,live with no regrets" Sasuke said._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she heard this. "I'll...try my best" She said the same words she said to Naruto about his promise._

_Sasuke lefted his head and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips. All she could taste was the blood. Naruto did the same but lightly kissed her on her cheek._

_"I've wanted to do that ever since we met" Naruto said and chuckled weakly. They were losing to much blood._

_"Are time has come" Naruto and Sasuke said as Sakura held their hands. "Bye" They both said before they closed their eyes slowly._

_Sakura felt their hands slip away slowly. "No..." Sakura cried. "Naruto Sasuke!" She yelled as the rain started to sprinkle. She just wanted to hear their voices once more... "Thank you..." She said and cried over them._

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself**  
**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**  
**I've missed you since you've been away**

Sakura cried as she remembered when they slipped away. She sat at the place were they became a team. I broke Naruto's promise she thought as the tears she couldn't control fell. She looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke.

**Oh, it's dangerous**  
**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**

She smiled as she saw there faces.

"Don't cry" They both softly said and came closer.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself**

Sakura's smile got wider as they came close. Close enough to touch... "Naruto...Sasuke" she whispered as they smiled at her. She just wanted to touch them. Sakura got up and hugged them. They all smiled. But after the hug Naruto and Sasuke disappeared. Tears started to flow once more as they disappeared. "Just one more touch" She said as she cried with tears of joy. "I'll miss you"

**By hurting you...**

**

* * *

**

**:') I cried as I wrote this. So what did you think of my first song-fic? All I ask is to review! :D**


End file.
